once, twice a hero
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Pada musim hujan di Rio; bolehkah jadi pahlawan kebagiaan sebentar? {AU, vinyet}


_(Pada musim hujan di Rio; bolehkah jadi pahlawan kebagiaan sebentar?)_

.

.

.

 **once, twice; a hero**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan karya; ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan.  
 **Pairing** : Prussia/Hungary. **Genre** : Romance. **Rating** : T. **Other notes** : AU.

* * *

Betapa Erzsi rindu bermain di tengah hujan. Tak peduli pada pakaian, makanan, kesehatan. Bebas.

Ia berjongkok di depan sebuah toko yang tutup, yang kebetulan memiliki atap yang lebih sedikit lebar daripada yang lain. Di tengah-tengah favela, memandangi anak-anak umur delapan atau tujuh bermain bola di tengah jalan sempit, di bawah guyuran hujan. Salah seorang dari mereka sempat memanggil, _Bu Dokter, ayo main bersama kami_ , tetapi Erzsi hanya bisa menggeleng dengan rasa sesal. Cucian banyak, ia memang tak memiliki banyak baju di sini, dan musim memang sedang akrab-akrabnya dengan suasana basah. Pakaian apalagi yang ia punya?

Sekadar penambah kesialan, setrika rusak. Ia belum bilang pada Gilbert.

Ia mendongak, dagu bertopang. Memandangi bulir-bulir hujan berlomba sampai ke tanah. Mereka jatuh bak remah-remah awan, kecil dan memberantaki. Ia mengembuskan napas panjang, masih bosan.

Gelak tawa mendekatinya. Lalu perempuan yang mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Erzsi mengamati dari awal, mendapati seorang yang baru bergabung itu kebasahan dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, dan mencium pacarnya sebelum mampir ke bawah kanopi yang sama.

"Ah, Bu Dokter, halo!"

Erzsi mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Halo. Dari mana, kalian berdua?"

Mata anak gadis itu mengikuti remaja laki-laki tanggung yang membelok menuju gang-gang sempit di antara rumah-rumah yang bertengger di atas tanah yang agak melandai.

"Dari bawah. Jalan-jalan." Ia mengusap-usap poninya yang menyatu, mengelompok-ngelompok seperti juntaian akar gantung. "Dia akhirnya mau berbaikan denganku."

"Kalian bertengkar cukup lamakah, sebelumnya?" Erzsi berusaha sehalus mungkin bertanya. "Senang mendengar kalian bisa berbaikan lagi." Erzsi memandanginya, mengingat baik-baik apa yang pernah ia perbuat dengan anak ini. Kalau tidak salah ingat, ibunya pernah ditangani Erzsi, sakit kepala hebat yang membuatnya tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Dia yang menangis tersedu-sedu saat itu; melihat ibunya hanya bisa memejamkan mata, atau jika membukanya, ibunya akan muntah. Anak ini panik dan perasa, pikir Erzsi, dan ia berharap ia benar atas analisanya.

"Dia selingkuh dengan perempuan lain," katanya, masih mencoba menyisir rambutnya yang basah kuyup. Ekspresinya masam, hidungnya mengerut seakan kenangan memiliki bau; busuk dan payah.

Erzsi menaksir usia anak ini. Dua belas? Atau tiga belas? Atau barangkali lebih muda daripada itu karena tubuhnya memang bongsor, sama seperti ibunya?

Laki-laki barusan juga terlihat sebaya dengannya. Erzsi mengeluh di dalam hati.

"Uhm, omong-omong, Bu Dokter—jepit rambutmu bagus sekali, ya."

Erzsi meraba sisi kanan kepalanya, bagian atas telinga, baru menyadari bahwa ia memakai benda itu hari ini. Terlalu lama benda itu bertengger di sana membuatnya terkadang lupa bahwa ia sebenarnya memilikinya dan bahkan membawanya ke dalam tidurnya.

"Ah, terima kasih."

Untuk sekian lama, anak itu memandang Erzsi malu-malu, dan Erzsi mengamatinya baik-baik. Ia rasa ia telah dapat menduganya, tetapi ia hanya diam sembari mengulum senyuman. Terkadang ada yang lebih menarik daripada bertanya; dengan membiarkan sesuatu berjalan tanpa dikendalikan, dan telah dibaca dengan baik sebelumnya, memang menghibur.

"Aku suka sekali."

Erzsi tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

"Boleh aku memilikinya?"

Erzsi akhirnya terkekeh halus, dan ia lepaskan benda itu dari rambutnya. "Boleh. Sini." Erzsi mengisyaratkan agar perempuan itu mendekat, dan dipasangkannya pada bagian kanan.

"Aku terlihat lebih baik, 'kan? Dengan ini, pasti dia akan semakin menyayangiku dan tidak akan berpaling lagi!"

Erzsi menggeleng-geleng sembari tersenyum. Memang terdengar cukup salah dari beberapa segi, tetapi dia menyudahinya untuk dirinya sendiri. Terlebih, hujan sudah mulai mereda sedikit demi sedikit, dan perempuan itu berdendang dengan suara rendah seorang diri.

Erzsi mendongak. Ada banyak hal yang mungkin tak sesuai dengan pandangannya, tak cocok dengan apa yang ia anggap benar—tetapi apakah kebenaran itu sendiri? Sebuah nilai yang disetujui bersama oleh segolongan orang? Kalau begitu, apakah yang berlainan golongan termasuk salah, jika mereka juga punya pemikiran dan nilai atas suatu hal?

Bahkan kebenaran, yang bersumber dari seorang anak yang jatuh cinta dan mengurus romansa sebelum waktu yang tepat pun, terlalu membuatnya pusing. Di titik ini ia bertanya-tanya mengapa ia bisa menjadi seorang dokter.

* * *

Gilbert dengan terburu-buru membuka pintu, menjaga agar kopi di tangannya tidak tumpah. Jejak-jejak aneh di wajahnya, hasil dari tertidur di atas jaket, masih tercetak jelas.

Namun baru saja ia melangkah keluar untuk menutup, Erzsi muncul dari tangga dan berhenti sebentar. Gilbert mematung sebentar, pintu rumah sewaan mereka setengah terbuka, dan beruntung saja bahwa yang Gilbert dapat bukan pelukan mendadak yang bisa saja membuat kopi itu tumpah.

Erzsi, sekarang berada di depannya, mengaitkan lengan di balik tengkuknya.

"Aku baru saja akan menjemputmu. Maaf, aku ketiduran, dan, yah—ini kopi. Barangkali bisa menebus?"

Erzsi tak mengatakan apapun, cuma mengangkat bahu, kemudian diciumnya Gilbert. Halus, namun tak hanya menimbulkan gejolak tetapi juga pertanyaan.

"Ada apa ini?"

Sekali lagi, Erzsi mengulanginya, dengan tangan yang mulai bermain di ujung rambut Gilbert.

"Erzsi." Gilbert memandang baik-baik saat kening mereka bertemu. Matanya mencari sesuatu, alisnya nyaris bertaut, masih berharap ia bisa menemukannya segera.

Erzsi tersenyum kecil.

Gilbert menemukannya saat mencoba melihat lebih jauh. Ia berdecak. "Dasar. Mana jepit rambut yang kubelikan untukmu dulu?"

"Kuberikan pada seorang anak perempuan." Erzsi menggerak-gerakkan tubuh mereka berdua, mengayun-ayunkan Gilbert jenaka. "Agar pacarnya sayang padanya."

"'Anak'?" Gilbert mengutip gusar, "Dan kau membenarkan hal itu dengan mendukungnya? Anak-anak tidak harus bertemu cinta-cintaan yang blahblah sangat rumit dan mengganggu motivasinya itu, Erzsi, kukira kita setuju soal itu? Lalu kau memberikan barang pemberianku untuknya? Mendukungnya?"

"Mmmm," Erzsi mengurung kata-katanya sementara, senang melihat Gilbert dipermainkan di dalam genggamannya. "Pikirkan tentang selembar kain. Yang sederhana, satu warna. Kemudian dijadikan bandana oleh seorang anak perempuan yang sebelumnya tak percaya diri, boleh jadi hanyalah secarik kain tak berarti bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya, tetapi baginya, itu adalah cara untuk mengubah hidup dan kepercayaan dirinya. Ya, 'kan? Dan bagimu, bagiku, cintanya bisa jadi adalah cinta monyet tak ada arti. Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata di sanalah semangat hidupnya?"

Gilbert memutar bola mata, "Erzsi, kau tidak bisa menilai semudah itu."

"Kau juga tidak bisa menilai semudah ini."

 _Andai saja aku lebih pintar_ , Gilbert mengeluh dalam pikirannya sendiri. "Kita menyalahkan banyak hal, tapi kita juga membenarkan banyak hal, ya? Terutama kau." Gilbert mencubit hidung Erzsi hingga Erzsi mengaduh dan membalas dengan menarik rambut-rambut halusnya.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti dia—"

"Menikah dini karena insiden, lalu memperparah angka risiko kesehatan ibu dan bayi, lalu sederet risiko berbahaya lainnya, yang berpengaruh pada kesejahteraan tempat ini?" Erzsi menyambar, tetapi berusaha ramah dengan hanya mengusap-usap kepala Gilbert dan tak lagi menarik-narik rambutnya jahil. "Aku bertugas untuk mengawasi itu, 'kan? Tetapi aku juga wajib membuatnya bahagia di satu sisi, untuk suatu waktu, untuk suatu hal yang sederhana."

"Erzsi, kau hanya menambah tugasmu sendiri." Gilbert membingkai wajah Erzsi dan balas menciumnya, yang kali kesekian dalam sekian menit terakhir. "Dan aku tidak akan mengizinkan kalau kau mengeluh lagi hanya karena hal yang kauciptakan. Dasar. Payah." Sekali lagi, Gilbert mencubit hidung lawan bicaranya.

"Sial, Gil, kau terlalu mengancam."

"Karena aku di sini berusaha untuk mengawasimu yang sok pahlawan ingin menjadi pengawas dunia."

Erzsi menjawil gemas ujung hidung Gilbert. "Kadang-kadang kau sangat menyebalkan. Tapi sifatmu yang kadang-kadang sok pahlawan itu membuatku benar-benar ingin mencubitmu sampai merah."

"Eh, hei, hei, hei! Jadi siapa yang sok pahlawan di sini?" Gilbert menggenggam pergelangan tangan Erzsi. "Impas, ha?"

"Karena memang itu tujuanku!" Erzsi terkekeh penuh kemenangan. "Jangan marah, ya."

"Yaaah, mau bagaimana lagi. Kau terlalu lucu." Gilbert menarik Erzsi, menutup pintu, dan membuka penutup gelas kopi. "Minumlah lebih dulu," ia menempelkan bibir gelas pada bibir Erzsi. "Kau pasti kedinginan."

 **end.**

* * *

a/n: wah ide iseng akhirnya jadi juga— ;w; merely needing a fluff consumption sih tbh  
daaan, tebak, ini satu universe sama apa? yeeep, you know you ain't a superhero. tetiba berpikir bahwa kisah mereka di rio asik kalo ditulis dalam fragmen-fragmen sederhana. yaaa itung-itung pemuas hati sama alam dan lingkungannya yang belum bisa saya kunjungi awkowkowkowkowk


End file.
